wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cobra (RD)
DESCRIPTION “''I’m not THAT bad looking, am I?” Cobra’s most dangerous weapon is the fact that she is just a normal looking dragon. No scars, no special weapon, she blends in with the crowds and disappears. She stands at standard Sandwing height, but is very lithe and slim. But not to the point where she stands out, no that would ruin her disappearance act. She’s the same color of the desert sun, with very pale tumbleweed colored wing membranes. Her black back ruff is probably the most unique thing about her. She has eyes the color of a Seawing’s traditional mainscales. As she strolls along blending in with the crowds, she adopts a variety of forms while walking. From walking high and mighty, to be small and submissive. However, she’s just a regular dragon as such walks as one when on her own. PERSONALITY “''I like me, and if you don’t, I frankly don’t give a care in the world.” Cobra’s personality is confusing, as she will only show her true self when she’s around close Dragons she can trust with her life. Internally, she’s a kind selfless individual who has a strong sense of justice. She’s very confident in herself, and proud of her abilities and heritage. However, the strong sense of justice is the one thing she incorporates into all her pretend personalities. She switches personalities as quickly as the wind switches directions. She must always keep her life safe, and to do that, she must hide her life. BACKSTORY “''Y’know what? Imma take this over. You’ll just screw it up.''” I remember hatching out of my egg to find no happy smiles. No happy mommy and daddy looking at their beloved child. All I would get on this day was fear, and anger. I hatched to find my parents screaming at each other, not even noticing that I had hatched and was about to cry out of fear of the loud noises now piercing my sensitive ears. It would be many years before I understood my family dynamic. My mother was a waitress at a local tavern. She fell in love against her will with my father, who was a struggling alcoholic that actually wanted to get better. He had a gentle demeanor, but my mother always found a way to get him angry and drinking. All she wanted from him was the money he made from his job as a low class member of Thorn’s Outclaws, which keep in mind I was born before she became queen of the Sandwings. It would be a while until I learned that I had three siblings, a younger brother and sister and an older brother, because they were usually away, as my parents found them better families to be with. As I grew up, I found to love my father. He was usually a kind, gentle dragon who I loved to hang out with and learn the ways of the Outclaws. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:SandWings